Bodyguard
by Darkboi
Summary: Yusuke and the Team are assigned to protect a girl(who is almost just like Yusuke), Yusuke begins to fall for her but will his feelings for her turn this into a tougher mission than he banked on? Yusuke x OC, Kurama x Hiei, & Kuwabara x Yukina


**This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic so I'm excited about it I have always wanted to do a story like this for my favorite show and felt this was perfect**

**Yusuke x OC, Kurama x Hiei, & Kuwabara x Yukina**

***DISCLAIMER!* I Don't Own ANY of Yu Yu Hakusho just the OCs = (**

Chapter 1

Yusuke Urameshi sat atop the schools roof skipping yet another class, he was kinda depressed wishing Botan would come with a mission from the boss Konema. Suddenly her heard the door open expecting it to be Keiko telling him to come to class, Yusuke was ready to protest until he saw a girl that wasn't Keiko.

It was a girl who looked to be the same age as him, she had long silky jet black hair that fell five inches past her shoulders and dark reddish brown eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and she wore a navy blue school girl uniform.

"Let me guess…you came up here to look for me Yusuke Urameshi and drag me back to class" Yusuke said to the girl nonchalantly.

"What! No dumbass I was looking for some place to skip my shitless classes" she answered bluntly

Yusuke was kinda taken back by her attitude he thought all the girls here were straight laced, but he was even more shocked at the question she asked him.

"Hey you gotta lighter?" she asked

"Wh-what?"

"Uh a lighter dumbass, you got one or what?"

Yusuke blinked a couple times before reaching into his pocket and tossing her his lighter

She caught it in midair and pulled out her cigarette and lit it, after exhaling a puff of smoke she spoke up again "So you skipping class too?"

"Yeah my classes are pretty shit boring…Yusuke Urameshi" he said holding out his hand

She opened her eyes to him and said flatly "You told me your name already boy"

Yusuke feeling dumb put his hand back down and asked "Are you new or something"

"Yeah me and my mom moved here last week…it took a whole four weeks to get my papers right so I could go to this fucked up school" she said with her eyes closed, taking another inhale of smoke.

Yusuke chuckled alittle "Uh…hey you never told me your name"

She opened her eyes again and looked at him with a smirk "Ayumi"

"Ayumi huh? Nice" Yusuke said looking away

Suddenly the bell rang for the end of the day, Ayumi threw her cigarette on the ground and turned to Yusuke "Well guess I'll see ya around Urameshi" she said winking and tossing the lighter back at Yusuke, leaving Yusuke stunned.

He then smirked 'What a girl'

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Yusuke was walking home when he ran into Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama

"Hey Yusuke" Kuwabara said running up to him.

"Hey wat up guys" Yusuke asked grinning at his friends

"Not much, we were on our way to the arcade and we wondered if you might join us Yusuke" Kurama asked

"Cool, I'll meet you guys there let me just go home and change" he said running back to his house.

Yusuke took a quick shower and changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a black wife beater, he ran out of hair gel so he let his hair hang loosely. He finally met up with the guys at the arcade Hiei was extremely pissed at the fact that Kuwabara was beating him at the pinball machine.

Yusuke was ordering a slice of pizza when out of the corner of his eye he saw…Ayumi! He immediately chocked on his soda. "Hey Kurama um…watch my soda and pizza for me I'll be right back"

He looked her over and man was she freaking HOTT! She had on a white tube top, some baggy jeans and a black and white bandanna while the rest of her hair flowed down her back. He could tell she had on some light lip gloss, and light eyeliner, she was leaned up against the wall all by herself in the corner of the arcade, sipping on her cola.

"Uh-uh hey" Yusuke said trying to sound as cool as he could

She glanced over at him smirking a bit "Hey dumbass what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just out with my boys" he said motioning over to the others

"Cool…I figured maybe you'd here with a girl or something" she said with a small smile

"Why would you think that I'd be with a girl" Yusuke asked scratching his head

"Well I heard you had a girlfriend or something" Ayumi said casually taking another sip of cola.

Yusuke looked at her with a slight blush "Well…I uh had a girlfriend, she went on to a better school in the new city she and her parents moved to"

Ayumi nodded in understanding "She must have had a hard relationship dealing with someone like you" she said snickering a bit

"No she loved me, but I just didn't want to get in her way of things"

As Ayumi was about to respond Botan appeared outside the window motioning Yusuke to come outside.

"Uh-uh I'll be right back just wait here ok"

"I'll wait just don't take too long, I HATE waiting" Ayumi said watching him leave to go outside.

"Botan what's up now?" Yusuke asked quickly

She playfully rolled her bubble gum pink eyes before speaking "Oh come on Yusuke, you know what's up Koenma has a new mission for you" she said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the spirit world.

As they fell into Koenma's office, he looked up from his papers.

"Ah Yusuke, I have a new mission for you"

"Yeah, Yeah just get on with it toddler" Yusuke said smirking at Koenma's annoyed look.

"Yes well…I've assigned you to become a bodyguard for someone" Koenma stated

"I have to protect someone…alright who" Yusuke asked hoping it wasn't a demon or some type of monster.

"Well they aren't a demon or monster if that's what you're thinking…she's human much like yourself she has demonic powers"

"I have to protect a girl…that's cool" Yusuke said with his trademark smirk

"Yusuke you do know it is against union rules to fraternize with the clients" Botan scolded

He rolled his eyes and laughed a bit "Relax I was just kidding, so who is this girl"

"Ah yes her name is Ayumi Satori"

Yusuke looked up for a split second "Wait does she have black hair, and brunette eyes"

"Yes and much like you she is terrible at dealing with authority" Koenma said getting out the papers to fill out.

"Hey this is good cause I already know her"

"We know she attends your school" Botan said giggling

"So how am I gonna protect her?" Yusuke asked a little confused

"She will live with you, at your home" Botan and Koenma said in unison.

Yusuke had the biggest grin on his face and immediately started thinking of what they could do together, without full supervision knowing his mom wouldn't be home most of the time.

"Yusuke I see that smirk on your face and please no hitting on her or anything just yet until we are certain she is out of danger" Botan scolded again knocking Yusuke out of his perverted thoughts.

"That will also go for the others as well as protecting her, however she did choose you specifically" Koenma said glancing up at Yusuke's shocked expression.

"Wait how the hell did she just pick me to be her bodyguard"

"Yusuke she came to us in need of assistant, she is an orphan and she wanted help we told her you, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were the best in the business and out of the four of you she picked you to protect her, Botan would you go and retrieve Ayumi, make sure she has all her belongings and escort her and Yusuke back to his home"

"Right away Koenma" Botan said flying out the room and back to earth.

"Well how am I going to explain this to my mom?" Yusuke asked looking at Koenma

"Simple she will be an exchange student" Koenma said as he finished signing his papers. "Here are the papers that will say so"

Yusuke took the papers and looked them over before answering "So…she will stay with me is she cool with that"

"Yes she knows that she will stay with you"

Botan then reappeared with Ayumi by her side "We're back!" she announced happily

"Uh Ayumi look, I hope you're cool with all this"

"Look dumbass, Its cool with me…I think we're gonna get along great" Ayumi said smirking at him.

Botan noticed the looks they were giving each other "I will say this one more time NO FRATERNIZATION"

"Ok" both Yusuke and Ayumi answered in unison.

"Well…let's go back to your house Yusuke" Botan said grabbing them both by the arm and going through the portal.

They finally arrived at Yusuke's apartment and went in Yusuke showed Ayumi to his room, she glanced around it before speaking "Nice room Urameshi, is it always this messy?"

"Naw just when I have company over" Yusuke said smirking leaning in the doorway

"Well with a room like this that must not be too often" she said snickering as she sat her bag down near the bed on the floor.

"Hey look you can have my bed if you want" Yusuke said

"No way! Your bed might be infected"

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause you're a guy" Ayumi said grinning at him

Yusuke just laughed it off while he went to go take a shower

"Well I'll let you two rest for the night and I'll see you tomorrow" Botan said leaving the house

Ayumi waved her off and went into her bag to pull out some clothes to change into when Yusuke came out of the bathroom drying his hair, not aware that she could see 'everything'

"Wow you have one hot body Urameshi, a _Hugely _amazing body" Ayumi said smirking at him

"Holy Shit! Uh-uh sorry I didn't know you were in here" Yusuke said blushing

"How did you think I wasn't in here this is where I'm sleeping" she said taunting

Yusuke then grinned "Well since you already saw everything I have, you won't mind if I drop the towel" he said completely unabashed about being naked in front of her.

"Why don't you cover yourself dumbass"

"Like you said I'm a guy" Yusuke said smirking as he purposely pulled his boxers up his legs as slowly as possible.

Ayumi bit hard on her lip, sure she thought Yusuke was hot but now he was just freakin' SEXY and a part of her knew he knew it. She looked back at him he was smiling at her with a silly smile.

"What" she asked

"Um…nothing it's just that I usually always sleep in just my boxers so if you can't handle-Owe!" Yusuke yelped as she chucked her brush at him.

"Shuddup Yusuke" she said while getting up going into the bathroom

He glared at her as she went into the bathroom, but he then smiled 'Damn she is a hell of a girl…I wonder if she would _like _me'

'I wonder if Yusuke would ever _like _me that way' Ayumi shrugged it off and got in the shower.

The next day Ayumi was in the kitchen eating some breakfast when she heard Yusuke in the bathroom guessing he was up. He came into the kitchen scratching his underarm and then searching the fridge for some orange juice.

"You look good in your boxers" Ayumi snickered

Yusuke then raised an eyebrow and grinned "Think so?"

Ayumi blushed a bit still not looking at him, and with a small grin on her face she just nodded her head. Yusuke blushed some before swallowing a half a carton of orange juice, and loudly burped.

He looked over all the food she made and how she ate a whole plate

"Dude you ate all this food?" Yusuke asked in a slightly shocked tone.

Ayumi's only reply was a loud burp, followed by a smirk "What's it look like dumbass?"

"Nice one…" Yusuke commented before sitting down

"There is more food up there" she said looking at Yusuke who gazed at her body, she had on a pink and black stripped bandanna, a tight black tank top that clung to her breasts. Her large rounded bottom was shown through her pink pajama pants.

"Uh, well I'll eat and we can go do something since it's Saturday" he said before turning is attention to the food on the stove.

"Yeah and your mom said to not stay out so late" Ayumi said

"You met my mom" Yusuke said through his full mouth.

"Yeah, she said she got the note about me being an exchange student, she was cool with it"

"Oh…cool"

About an hour later Ayumi was dressed in some tan baggy jeans, a black and red checkered bandanna and a white top. Her raven colored hair was out a usual.

"So you ready to go?" she asked looking at Yusuke who had just emerged from the bathroom.

He wore a white wife beater with a gray sleeveless hoodie over it, and some ripped jean shorts with a pair of black Nike high tops, he was happy to notice his mom had bought him some more hair gel so his inky black hair was did up in its usual style.

"Whoa you look really badass today"

"Well let's go, ladies first" he smirked at her opening the door infront of them

"Shuddup smartass" she blushed before going out, as he closed the door and locked up.

**Okay Chapter 1 I really hope you enjoyed, Ch 2 will be on it's way = )**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Chapter 2


End file.
